


What Happens Next

by Kopious



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005), Brokeback Mountain - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:10:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3232352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kopious/pseuds/Kopious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Ennis meet up for another "fishing trip" in the late fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens Next

This visit was no different than the others. Jack simply sent his friend a postcard, asking if they could meet up when it was convenient. Ennis was fast to reply, telling him that he was free one weekend within the next month. And so it was set; Jack packed up hastily, grabbing and shoving stuff into an old duffle bag while Lureen chatted with him, idly, from their living room.

“I don’t see why you get so _nervous_ whenever you go on these fishing trips,” she mumbled, not bothering to look up from a magazine. Jack tossed her a dry glare as he crossed through the dining room.

“I’m not nervous,” he replied. “It’s just that I’m not fond of the fourteen-hour drive to Wyoming. That and this trip was scheduled last minute, Lureen. I don’t know what the weather is doin’, or nothin’. Gotta pack for damn near anything; rain, snow, the works.”

“The trips are always last minute,” Lureen grumbled.

“What was that?”

“Nothing, dear. Say, why can’t we have Ennis come up here? He can stay in the guest bedroom, and you two could spend the day at Lake Scott. Lots of fishing spots there, you know. It’s not but ten minutes from the house…”

Jack rummaged around some more in the kitchen before emerging with a handful of canned goods and plastic bags. He approached Lureen and she looked up with a grin. “Scott Lake is always busy, you know that. Plus Ennis’ old truck can hardly make it to our spot as it is. I don’t mind the drive.” He kissed her forehead and then trailed upstairs.“Besides, you need a weekend alone with Bobby.”

Jack took an hour or so to gather his belongings, as well as his thoughts. He knew Lureen was right; seeing Ennis _did_ make him unusually anxious. He loved Ennis deeply. The thought of his old friend made his stomach flutter almost to the point where he felt like he would vomit. The feeling passed, as it always did. But, other than that, preparing himself for the trips made him snappy, and strained him mentally. Jack’s anxiety always grew when he knew that he and Ennis would soon be together.

Jack didn’t leave until early the following morning. He kissed Lureen goodbye, and then hit the road.

***

He always complained about the drive from Texas to Wyoming, but mostly to himself. He _told_ himself that it was a waste of time, and gas, to spend one short weekend up in the middle of nowhere for a quick fuck with a man that could hardly admit his feelings on the matter. Nevertheless, he knew that wasn’t true. Jack knew in his heart that he would drive from Maine and back if it meant he could spend a measly _day_ with Ennis.

The drive wasn’t that bad, in all honesty. Past Stratford and through the panhandle of Oklahoma took him about four hours, and from there it was a pleasant drive. Colorado was very colourful around late September.

Jack’s mind was cluttered with hundreds of aimless thoughts as he drove onward.

 _Ennis probably won’t show up_ , he thought. That wasn’t true, but the seed of doubt grew in his mind as it always did once he crossed the border from Colorado into Wyoming.

Jack was sure that Ennis would have a revelation and decide to bail, last minute, in fear of getting caught or something.

He never did.

He didn’t this time, either.

Jack was first to the “fishing spot”, as usual. It was an hour or so outside of Riverton, up near Boysen State Park. Once parked, he jumped out of the truck and began to unload his belongings almost mechanically while still emerged deep within his thoughts. It was a familiar dance, one repeated over and over throughout the years he and Ennis continued their affair.

It was late in the evening when Jack had finished creating a campsite. He pitched a tent and had begun to make a fire when that doubt rose again, making his stomach turn over and heart beat faster in his chest. _He won’t show. Why are you fooling yourself?_ Jack sat down by the fire and poked at it halfheartedly.

The world around him grew quiet once his thoughts died away. The small lake lapped gently against the stony shore, and a breeze cut blissfully though the forest around him. Fixated on the crackling flames and burning wood, Jack hardly noticed the hum of an old motor, approaching the site slowly. Eventually he looked up and watched as Ennis’ truck edged close to his; dirt and gravel flew about, forming a cloud behind the man’s horse trailer.

Jack shot up onto his feet and watched with wide eyes as Ennis hopped out of the truck, cursing something under his breath as he did so.

“Damn thing,” he grumbled before kicking the front driver’s side wheel. “Almost gave out twice. I was beginning to think I’d have to ride a horse to get here.” Ennis let out an exasperated breath and then turned to face Jack. He stood stock-still, staring at Ennis. “Did I grow a third eye?” Ennis asked slowly.

Shaken out of a dreamlike state, Jack promptly strode up to the other man and pulled him into a hard embrace. Ennis hugged back, wrapping his arms around Jack’s neck. “Good to see you,” Jack murmured, burying his face in Ennis’ jacket.

“It’s been forever,” Ennis replied. He took a step back pushed Jack forward a bit, breaking the embrace to pull the other man into a deep, passionate kiss. Jack was happy to return the favor, yanking on Ennis’ jacket collar to pull him closer. Ennis grabbed Jack’s face and stroked the side of his jaw with his thumb as Jack pushed them into the hood of Ennis’ truck. Only then did they detach from one another, one looking as dumbfounded as the other.

“Erm, well,” Ennis began, clearing his throat. “You’ve set up camp—that’s good. It’s gettin’ late,” he grumbled, putting a hand on the back of his neck. “Gotta unload the horses and unpack my stuff…”

“I’ll help,” Jack said.

They worked feverishly to unload Ennis’ things. The horses were fed and stringed up soon after they had taken out all of Ennis’ things from the truck-bed, and shortly Ennis was moved into the tent with Jack.

Moments after the kiss had ended did Ennis realize how desperately lonesome he had become since the last time he had seen Jack. He thought about Jack constantly over the year—whether it was a quick thought or a long contemplation of the time he once spent with the other man; Jack was always on Ennis’ mind. Sometimes he hated himself for it. Common sense told him it was _wrong_ to desire someone so god damned much, let alone a _man_. However, Ennis had grown somewhat used to the lust he felt when he thought about Jack. Sometimes he could control it; he’d remember something about him at a random time, and could brush it off. Other times, however, the uncontrollable urge to be with Jack possessed him for hours on end. Sometimes he would sit around and mope, wishing desperately that he had the wherewithal to call him in Childress, and plead frantically, _I need you, Jack. I need you here, with me..._ Now and then the urges were purely sexual; thinking about Jack would speed his heart up and knot up his stomach, and more often than not he would compensate by locking himself away from the world and allow himself the only release that came to mind when his thoughts were geared towards his Texan friend.

Driving to their spot was usually stressful for Ennis. While driving, he’d think that he’d arrive too early, and the following anticipation of seeing Jack would drive him insane. Or, he’d think that he’d turn up too late, and Jack would be too angry to talk to him. Jack wasn’t like that, though.

Per usual, Ennis was late arriving to the fishing spot. Jack wasn’t mad, _thank the heavens._ Once the horses were watered and the campsite was set, the duo practically dove into Jack’s tent. They were fast to shed shirts and lock lips yet again. Neither was as interested in sex as much as they were eager to feed the physical hunger cast by the few months spent apart. Notably, this desire was far worse than usual. They kissed violently, before Ennis rolled over, pinning Jack on his back. Ennis began to move down the man’s torso, occasionally sucking and leaving bruises around his neck and in other areas. Jack craned his neck back and let a quiet moan pass his lips as Ennis met the growing bulge in his pants, unbuckled his belt, and slid them off. Ennis was quick to do the same, shedding his own jeans and throwing them aside.

“Come on,” Jack breathed, clenching the sleeping bag he laid upon. “ _Please_ , Ennis, come on.”

Ennis was never good at foreplay—typically, Jack was the one to initiate sex and tease him until he shamelessly came. Ennis now led, trying his hardest to tempt Jack. Truth be told, it was arousing to see Jack writhe with every touch; his soft whimpers and his breathless begging. After a few moments of this, Jack flipped over and they finally began; it didn’t last long, but neither was very surprised. The excitement of being together again was what mattered, at least in Ennis’ opinion. Sure, sex was a bonus.

He entered Jack slowly, and started off at a leisurely place. Jack, however, was not fond of this. With every thrust the Texan would mutter something; though Ennis could not make out the pleas between Jack’s gasps. Eventually, with his hands gripped on Jack’s hips, Ennis quickened his speed. Jack moaned in response to this, grabbing the bag and clutching it well past the point where his knuckles turned white. It was all surreal to Jack—being with Ennis, feeling the man’s breath on his neck and the skin-to-skin contact, filled a gap in Jack that had ached for a physical connection only Ennis could deliver. Ennis was on the same page; seeing Jack for the first time in months had lifted his spirits and changed him, temporarily.

Ennis was happy for the first time in months.

They both came simultaneously; Ennis grit his teeth and swayed a little, blinking away the momentary stars that danced across his vision as he climaxed. Jack relaxed his body and collapsed into the ground with a heavy sigh.

They laid together for an hour or so, Jack on his back and Ennis on his stomach next to the Texan. Ennis, thoughtlessly, stroked Jack’s cheek with his thumb as he stared off, lost in the moment. Few words passed between them for a while.

There was nothing left to say.

***

Morning came early; the sun crept across the horizon, streaking the morning sky with a violent array of pinks and oranges. Wet frost covered almost everything—the trucks, the grass, underbrush and stones. A quiet wind whistled through the air, adding to the brisk chill lingering round the campsite. Jack was first to rise and moved slowly to clothe himself, making a desperate attempt not to wake Ennis. On his stomach Ennis lay, bare except for his socks. Jack snickered at the sight, and then exited the tent.

Breakfast was mediocre at most. After reviving the dead fire and throwing a few logs on it, Jack stirred up plate of refried beans, hickory ham, and eggs. Ennis began to rouse once the smell from the fire hit his nose, and shortly emerged from the tent.

“Here,” Jack said. Crouched in front of the fire, he poured black coffee from a thermos into a tin cup. Ennis took it and inhaled it immediately. “Sleep well?”

“Yeah.” Ennis stared blankly at the fire. “Tired, though. It’s cold.”

“Yeah. Should warm up shortly, though. What time is it getting’ to be?”

“About…eight. I think. Can’t find my watch.”

“Hm.” Jack shifted on his feet, and then sat with his legs stretched out, boots close to the fire. “I read in the paper that there’s a double feature playin’ at a drive-in in Cheyenne, two days from now—“

“No,” Ennis cut Jack off, shoveling egg into his mouth.

“Let me finish. It’s some of those dumb Western movies—you know, John Wayne n’ such. _Stagecoach_ and something else…I just figured we could—“

“No.”

“—Take a short drive Monday…spend a day in town….” Jack trailed off. Ennis continued to eat, pretending as if Jack hadn’t spoken at all. When he had finished, Ennis promptly stood.

“Gotta piss.” He turned from the campsite and began to meander away. He didn’t get far.

“What’s the fucking point then?” Jack snapped, standing up as well. “Damnit, Del Mar—I know you have issues with this relationship—hell, can you even call it a relationship? Fucking affair, if nothin’ else. I like driving fourteen hours for a shag as much as the next guy, but if we’re not going to do nothin’ but fuck and then pretend like the other don’t exist for a year, what’s the point?”

“We’re not doin’ this again,” Ennis said, rather placidly. “Damnit, Twist, it ain’t even noon—I’m not fightin’ with you.”

“We’re not fighting, Ennis. We’re talkin’—“

“The way you raise your voice don’t seem like we’re just talkin’” Ennis retorted. “I don’t wanna do this right now.”

“What’s the point? Damnit, _answer me_. Is there any point? Huh? Or are we just gonna do this ‘til the other dies or ‘til we can’t get it up anymore, huh?” Jack approached Ennis slowly, as if they were about to have a standoff.

“I said don’t start, Jack-“

“Fuck you, Del Mar—you can’t even answer a simple fucking question—you can’t because _you know I’m right, is_ that it?” Jack turned around and laughed, mockingly, waving his arms a bit. “I’m damned to a miserable home-life until I die, is that it?”

“Don’t you do this, Twist. You think you’re so special?” Ennis guffawed. “ _Poor Jack Twist, I’m wealthy and make a nice livin’ but, noo, woe-as-me_ —You think this is all a joke, Twist?” Ennis grabbed Jack by the collar of his jacket and shook him a bit. “Fuck you if you don’t think I want that kind of life—to be with you on the regular. Don’t you think I’m just in it for sex, Twist. I may be shallow, but that’d just be cold.” Ennis looked off for a moment, gathering his words. “I’ve told you a hundred times; people like that—like us—get killed. They look for people like us, Jack. If we did somethin’ simple, like seein’ a movie together, someone might get the wrong idea—“

“I’d be careful,” Jack whispered under his breath.

“Jack, we could stand three feet apart the entire night; yet if one man caught us lookin’ at each other too fondly, that’d be it. We live in a world where bein’ like we are is just as bad as bein’ a commie, just a decade ago.”

“ _Then what is the point?_ ” Jack snarled, shoving Ennis away. “If you can’t even make an effort, I don’t see why—“

“Because I fucking love you, damnit.” The blond man stared at Jack, his eyes dark. Jack stepped forward and momentarily broke the space between them, kissing Ennis softly. Ennis, slightly offended, broke the contact and delivered a punch straight into Jack’s jaw. Jack reeled and wobbled backwards. They stood apart for seconds before Jack hit back, kicking Ennis in the shin. Ennis keeled over with a shout, grasping his knee. Jack proceeded to push the man over and kicked him square in the stomach.

“Fuck you, Del Mar,” Jack wailed. Ennis recoiled and spluttered a thin film of mucus and blood on the soil. Jack fell to his knees next to Ennis and tentatively prodded his bicep. Ennis shot up and grabbed Jack’s shoulders, throwing him on his back with a massive _thud_. Ennis, sitting on Jack’s stomach, struck the Texan’s face again; hard enough to open a thin cut across Jack’s cheekbone. Jack yowled and cursed Ennis, struggling to throw the man off his stomach. Sooner or later, they were both on their knees, wrestling each other and weeping. Ennis was the first to give in—he collapsed in a heap, sobbing and holding his face. Panting, Jack hovered over him before kneeling down, sitting on his knees. He pulled Ennis close. Ennis, unable to gather himself together, rested his head in Jack’s lap while silently crying.

“I’m sorry,” Ennis murmured repeatedly while Jack stroked the man’s back. “D-don’t think I don’t wanna further what we have,” he added. “I don’t wanna lose you.”

“I know,” Jack murmured.

“I don’t want to be dead, either.” Ennis sat up. “We mess up once, that’s it. Jack, I don’t wanna get the call one day; I don’t wanna find out you’ve been murdered on the side of some back-road ‘cus someone discovered somethin’ about us. I don’t want that to happen to me, either.” Ennis pinched the bridge of his nose and squinted his eyes. “It’s just too dangerous, in this world we live in, Jack.”

Jack dropped his gaze. “I know. Even so, I can’t help what I want for us, Ennis.”

“I know.”

Jack put a hesitant hand on Ennis’ shoulder. The blond leaned his head into it and sighed again. “What happens next?” Jack asked, his gaze never leaving Ennis’.

“We’ll figure that out when the time comes,” Ennis grumbled.

***

From there, their weekend progressed as it always did. With the air cleared of grievances and tension, both men let themselves relax and enjoy the serenity.

They rode Ennis’ horses through the forest, and for once they actually took a hand at fishing. Ennis, admittedly, hadn’t done any real fishing in years. More than once did he get his wire tangled with Jack’s. Jack caught a trout and Ennis caught something that looked like a baby perch (that got thrown back into the lake shortly after Ennis retrieved his hook from its mouth).

As the sun set and the day began to cool, Jack prepared the fish to his best ability and Ennis made an attempt to refry beans, with no luck.

The day came and went, and as night fell the pair retreated into Jack’s tent to embrace and join in fervent sex.

Sunday arrived as fast as it vanished—shortly, they were packing up and dissolving the campsite. They did this slowly, though; neither wanted to depart.

“I better get going,” Jack said. It was late in the day, sometime around four Jack guessed. “If I wanna get home at a reasonable hour…” Ennis, who had just finished putting the horses in the trailer, stood next to his truck. He brushed dirt from his hands onto his pants and sighed.

“Yeah, well, you get goin’ then,” he replied. Ennis met Jack’s gaze and saw a look of grief swimming in his blue eyes. “I don’t suppose you’d wanna be drowsy at work tomorrow.”

“True. Well…” Jack held his hand out for Ennis, though the man didn’t return the favor. Instead, Ennis pulled Jack into another bear-hug. When they separated, Ennis shook his hand.

“Good to see you, Jack.”

“You too, Ennis.”

Jack jumped into his truck and pulled out, leaving Ennis standing alone in the abandoned campsite.

Ennis hesitated, trying to find the ability to call after Jack—to ask him to stay.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so choppy-- I've had extreme writers block lately. This took about two days to write--I dedicate it to my friend who has (recently) had some issues regarding Heath Ledger (haven't we all?). Anyways, I had fun trying to expand on both characters. I've seen the movie a couple of times, but I hadn't put much thought into it before I decided to write a fic. I tried to remain realistic regarding places and such (Lake Scott is a lake in Childress, according to Google Maps). Pardon the horrible sex scene--it's been months since I've written anything smutty.  
> I was (originally) gonna end the story after their fight, but I felt like I had to expand a little before ending this fic.  
> If anyone has any issues or questions, feel free to message me. I'd also be happy for comments or critiques. ~K


End file.
